Ice age Peaches goes missing
by Alandjanet.perottikperotti1
Summary: Peaches is back as a pre teen and back in store! When Soto and his crew kidnap Peaches, Manny and Ellie must find a way to get Peaches back and fight Soto and his crew. Will Peaches be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE. THIS IS KPEROTTI1 HERE. SORRY ABOUT THAT. SOMETHING IS GOING ON WITH MY ACCOUNT BECAUSE EVERY TIME WHEN I PUT MY USERNAME AND PASSWORD IN RIGHT, IT KEEPS HAVING THE UNABLE TO PROCESS AUTHENTICATION. WE COULD NOT PROCESS YOUR ACCOUNT AUTHENTICATION. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER. CODE F2. I SEND A MESSAGE TO SUPPORT TWO TIMES AND NOTHING. I'M USING THIS PROFILE FOR A WHILE TIL MY ACCOUNT IS FIXED. ENJOY THIS AND REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHAT CODE F2 IS.**

* * *

Chapter 1- One morning

One morning, Peaches is still sleeping as Ellie, Manny, Crash, and Eddie work as Manny yawned as he said, Boy what a

night it was. Morning everyone. Morning sweetie. Ellie said as she smiles at him. How's your sleep? It was all right.

And is Peaches up yet? Manny asked as Ellie adds, No she's not up yet. She's only 13 and you know she likes to sleep

late. So don't even think about waking her up. I wasn't planning on that. Manny said as he adds, Speaking of that,

where's Sid? Sid came back with a burrow of fruit for breakfast as Manny was amazed as he said, Oh my goodness Sid!

that's like the third time you're doing this every morning. Yep. You don't have to walk to get breakfast. Sid said as Diego

rushed to the herd as he growls, Where's Crash and Eddie at? No idea. Why? What happened? Manny said as Diego adds,

They poured water on me as a prank. Oh no. That's like the third time that those two are playing pranks. Just like 3 or

4 days ago when they put a spider on you and Peaches. Ellie said as Manny, Sid and Diego did the countdown, 5, 4, 3,

2, 1. Then Peaches yelled as she said, That's it you two! RETREAT! Crash yelled as he and Eddie ran and Peaches

chased them as Manny lifts her as Peaches yelled, Let me at them! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Peach! What happened

now? Manny said as he spun his daughter as Peaches said, They did it again. Now where did they go this time? Ellie said

as Manny and Peaches and Diego and Sid pointed to the path that the twin are running.

* * *

**SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER IS SHORT.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**UPDATE SOON.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE, KPEROTTI1 HERE AND SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO DO THIS. I'LL GET ON WITH IT ASAP WITH THE STORIES. THE DEAN'S REVANGE REMAKES ARE ON HOLD TIL FURTHER NOTICE. ENJOY THIS AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Apples and Peaches and friends

Peaches went to go see Apples and her friends, Lulu and Ryan to see what they're up to because Manny sent her out

because he does not need his 13 year old daughter getting the idea of seeing Ellie yell really loud at Crash and Eddie.

One afternoon, Ryan was stuck in the hole because he ate too much as Lulu and Apples were trying to get him out of the

hole. Peaches came by as she asked, What happened this time? That's like the 10th time that he did this again. Yep. This

time he ate too much. Apples said as Peaches help them pull him out. 10 mintues later, They stopped pulling as they

took a break as Peaches said, Ok, The 1st time he did this was he got chased. And the other eight that we don't know.

Yep. There's no way you can be this stupid Ryan! Apples said as he adds, and you keep getting us in trouble. How do I

get you three in trouble?! It's not like I do it just to annoy you or anything to get you mad! Ryan protested as Apples,

Peaches, and Lulu yelled at him as they smacked his butt, ALL RIGHT ALREADY! All right, Let's pull him out before we

head home to where we belong. Lulu said as she, Peaches and Apples got up and pull Ryan as he must have gotten

loose from eating too much. After 45 mintues of pulling Ryan out, Ryan got out as he smacked upside the head by Lulu

as she said, this better not happen to you again because the next time it happens again, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!

* * *

**WOW! TALK ABOUT YELLING AT THE BOYS!**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**NOTE: THE REMAKES ARE ON HOLD BECAUSE A. JUST PUT CHAPTER 37 AND 38 IN AND ROSY AND **

**JOHNNEY GOT TOGETHER AND GOD KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT THAT I'M DYING FOR. AND SAME WITH THE**

**EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- At the herd

After the "Ryan stuck situaltion", Peaches and her friends went to their friend's, Max's place because he has something cool to show

his friends at lunch. Meanwhile, Manny, Sid and Diego were outside as Ellie was yelling at Crash and Eddie as Diego adds, Do you think

Crash and Eddie had enough? NO No No No. Let her yell more. I love the enterainment. Sid said as Manny smacks him in the head as

he adds, Do you really wanna get pummaled or do you wanna shut up? Soon Crash and Eddie came out with Ellie as she said, When

Peaches get back, You two are gonna apologize to her for what you two did to her. We will. Crash and Eddie said as they walked to the

right to swimming in to calm down. One of those days they're gonna think twice before they play that joke on her like that. Ellie said as

Manny adds, I agree with you and Sid was laughing at the sence of you yelling at them. Really? Do you really need to get on that with

you telling her that I was laughing. Sid said sternly as Ellie adds, That's not funny Sid. Yes it's wrong to laugh and wrong to smack

Sid too. Manny and Sid giggled nervoulsy as Ellie looks at them sternly as she adds, The next time when I'm dealing with my brothers,

you better not laugh because you know how I get when I get really angry when you two laugh. Sorry Ellie. Sid and Manny both repiled

as Ellie walks away.

* * *

**ELLIE IS ONE TOUGH COOKIE**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Lunch time

At the afternoon, Peaches and her friends went to lunch as Peaches starts talking to her friends as she asked, Do you

guys ever get pranked by someone in your family? nope. Apples said as Lulu adds, Lucky, I got pranked every year in

12 months and also, it's not funny either. Everyone gets pranked and it can be mean and sometimes it can be nice. Max

said as he added, the other day, I got pranked by my older and little sister, Mandy and Mindy, They throw water ballons

at me and my mom say them and yelled at them to stop. Does your mom do anything with your sisters? How old are

they? Ryan asked as Max repiled, My oldest is 17 and my youngest is only 9. My youngest got punished from her games

for 2 days. My oldest got grounded for 1 week and she got out of control and has been since she was 3 and stormed out

of the cave and my dad had to drag her back. Ouch. Where is your sister now? Ryan asked.. My oldest is now in rehab for

6 months to make her a better mammal to other and my youngest is at her choir and band practice. Max said as Peaches

added, Things must be hard for you and your family. I'm very sorry to hear that. Don't worry about it. She needs help. She was

hanging out with the bad crowd, smoking, drinking, sneaking out, and ditches me and my little sister. Max adds. I went through hard

times as well. I lost my dad when I was 5 and when I met Peaches, I fall in love and we become boyfriend and girlfriend. Apples said

as Lulu said, That's not good to lose a parent. All right. What do you wanna do now? Lulu asked as Peaches adds, Wanna go to the

movies? Sure. Max said as Apples asked, I wonder what movies they have for us.

* * *

**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT THEY PUT ON THEATERS TIL YOU SEE IT.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NOW?**

**POOR MAX AND APPLES.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Manny's memories with Peaches. Never grow up. By Taylor Swift

* * *

At the herd, Manny went to the cave as he saw a box of junk of memories of him and Peaches as Ellie walked in as she

said, Hey honey. Hey Ellie. Peaches back yet? Yep. For 5 mintues. She wanted to asked if she can see a movie with her

friends and I told her yes. She won't be home til sundown. Ellie said as Manny asked, What movie is she and her friends

seeing? Just a movie called Here comes Peter Cottontail. Easter coming soon you know. Ellie repiled as as Manny adds,

Oh ok. Cause she's not allowed to watch rated-R movies. When I was her age, I was not allowed to watch rated r movies

til I was in my 20s. That's ridculous. Everyone at age 16 and 17 watch rated r movies. Peaches is only 13 and she knows

between right and wrong and she has good grades and stays out of trouble everyday at school and everywhere else.

She has an atitude here and there but not at me. Ellie said as Manny added, but she saves the atitudes at me and when

she and I are at each other. That's because she's going through teenage phases as all teenagers tend to. And every

single teenagers go through it. Ellie said as Manny looks in the trunk of his junk as he found a composs necklace that

his father gave him when he was a boy. Then he kept looking as he found, A knife and pen necklace that his mother

gave him when he was 5 years old and he used it everyday very good with no problems and still good to use but only for

Peaches. As Manny held it high, He said, Ellie, I think Peaches might need this more than I do. Then he started to explain

to Ellie about the issue and she agrees with it but need to cover the strap point of the knife and the pen so that Peaches

doesn't stabbed by them while she is asleep or running and walking. I think this will be good for Peaches. She'll need

it more and will use for emergies only. Ellie said as Manny added, That's what I did when I was a boy and My mom will

always tell me, "When you're in trouble, kidnapped, lost or whatever, And someone jumps you, or kidnaps and traps you,

and hurt you, Use this for the kill and after that, Get away and ran as fast as you can immediatly". Wow. Ellie said as

she was surprised. Very good oath Manny. Does she always tell you that? Ellie asked as Manny repiled, Nah. Once a year

as I got older, I still used it. Do you ever get kidnap before? Ellie asked. Yep. Once. I got kidnap by bullies in my school

and tried to throw me in the hole but with this, I stabbed them in the arm with that and ran as fast as I can. I went to my

parents and brother, Bobby and told them about what happened and my mom and I went to the bullies's house and told

the parents what happened and they did something to them. They send to miltary school for life. Manny said as Ellie said,

Hope they don't get out any time soon. nope. Manny said.

* * *

**WOW MANNY! GOOD CALL ON THAT.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN PEACHES GETS HOME?**

**HOW WILL PEACHES REACT WHEN MANNY GAVES HER THE PEN AND KNIFE NECKLACE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**NOTE: I'M GONNA MAKE THE PEACHES HAS TRIPLETS STORY SOON AFTER THE TRUE LOVE 4 IS DONE BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, I HAVE TO MAKE THE REMAKES ALL OVER AGAIN AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT A. HAS IN STORE FOR US WHEN HE PUTS HIS NEXT CHAPTER IN. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- One night

It was sundown and Peaches got back from her friends seeing a movie and Crash and Eddie waited for Peaches as she

got to her uncles, Crash and Eddie said to her, We're very sorry for what we did to you this morning and we won't do it

again. That's all right Uncle Crash and Eddie. Peaches said as they hugged and Ellie smiled at the sence and say, Very

nice boys. Peaches, your father wants to speak to you. You're not in trouble. He has something for you to keep. It's been

in the family for generation. Ok. Peaches said as she goes to the cave as she said, Hey dad. Ahh. Just the girl I want to

see. Manny said as he lifts Peaches and puts her on the rock as he adds, Peaches, There's something that I want to have

and don't lose it. Then he held it in his trunk and puts it around Peaches's neck as he adds, This is the knife and pen

necklace. My mother gave it to me when I was 5 and I was gonna wait til you're 16 but since you're mature enough to

realize what's happening, You will learn few ways. Knife is for killing someone who is bad and evil and not someone that

you know and if someone messes with you, not kids or family members that you don't know. Just bad mammals. Pen

is to draw a plan on the floor when you're stuck. Even in a cage. I'm not going this to hurt you. I'm doing this because I

love you and you know what to do when it comes to dangerous situlation. Manny said as he adds, Don't use this til bad

things happen and then come for the kill. Ok. I won't lose it. Peaches said as she adds, I will wear it everyday for the

rest of my life. Thanks Peaches. I knew I can count on you. Manny said as he smiles at his daughter and then they

hugged as Ellie, Sid and Diego smiled at the father/daughter reuion as they went in the cave and slept with Manny and

Peaches.

* * *

**GALD PEACHES TOOK IT WELL.**

**IT'S IMPORTANT TO LEARN THIS ON THAT.**

**WHAT HAPPENS AT NIGHT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Taken!

At midnight, everyone in the herd was sleeping as the sabers, Oscar, Zeke, Lenny, and Soto was waiting behind the bush

as Soto said, All right. When the brat comes by the river, You know what to do. PEaches woke up as she walked out of

the cave to pee and drink water. When Peaches went behind the bush to pee and did her thing, she walked to the river as

she suck up water in her trunk, she heard a rusting noise as she had her trunk armed and ready with water and as

someone came out, It was Apples. Apples? What you're doing here? Peaches asked. Had to pee and get a drink. Apples

said as Peaches adds, Same thing. MY dad knows because I tell him.. Hmm. My mom knows too. She understands me

very well when I have to pee. Apples said as he adds, I be best going back to sleep. Night. Peaches repiled, Night. Then

she goes to the river for a last drink as she filled her trunk with water, she heard a noise as she got closer to the bush

and then, Oscar jumps out and pins Peaches to the ground as she growls at him, You! Gotcha! Oscar said and laughed

evilly and Peaches had water in her trunk and then she shoot water at him as Oscar screamed, Ahh! Water! Then he

jumps off of Peaches as she got up and started running as Oscar ran after her. As Peaches was running the hill but she

trips and then Oscar traps her as Peaches struggles to get free but couldn't. Let me go! Peaches cried as Soto yelled,

Silence! He came by as Zeke and Lenny came by and tied Peaches and taped her mouth as Peaches screams through

the tape as Soto said, All right. Take her away. As they went, Peaches tried to scream help but couldn't with tape on her

mouth. She screamed through the night through the taped but no one heard her as she got dragged away from her

family and tears forms in her eyes and passed out.

* * *

**OH NO! PEACHES GOT KIDNAPPED! THAT'S NOT GOOD!**

**THIS IS WHY KIDS DON'T GO OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! **

**BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN!**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!**

**HOW WILL MANNY, ELLIE, SID, DIEGO, CRASH AND EDDIE REACT?**

**WILL THEY GET HER BACK? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Peaches is gone!

The next morning, Ellie woke up as she notices Peaches is not in the cave. Peaches? Peaches? Ellie called as she got up

and tried to find her. She went to the river but when she saw her footprints and paws prints and tracks of Peaches' trunk,

Ellie's eyes flow with tears as she said, "Oh No." Then she runs to the cave to tell Manny. When she got back, She

screamed, "MANNY!" "WAKE UP!" Manny woke up and so did Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie. "Peaches is gone!" Ellie sobbed

as Manny gasped in alarm as Sid asked, What happened to her? She got kidnapped! Ellie sobbed as Diego and Manny

exclaimed, WHAT?! I was at the river to look for her and I saw footprints of a lot of sabers and her foot prints and she

got dragged because I saw trunk trail of her getting dragged! I'll show you! Follow me! Ellie cried as she and the others

went to the river. When they got to the river, Manny was shocked and angry at the same time but rather not show it

because he's not taking the risk of losing his temper. Ok here's the plan. I'll follow the tracks and find out where

someone's taking her and let you two know. Sid, search in the woods and see if you can track a print. Yes sir. Sid said as

he salutes as Diego added, Crash and Eddie, Search in every tree and caves and tunnels and don't upset the animals.

Sure thing. Crash said. I"m gonna try to calm Ellie down til you guys get back. What you're gonna do in the meantime

Diego? Manny repiled as Diego added, I'm gonna track them down. Get Ellie to safety. I gotta find out who take her.

SPREAD OUT! Then all of them did as Manny and Ellie started to head back to the cave as Ellie sobbed hard as she

thinks that she's not gonna see her daughter again.

* * *

**OH NO! THEY KNOWN WHAT HAPPENED AND NOW ELLIE'S SOBBING HARD. SHE'S GONNA RUN OUT OF TEARS IN THIS STORY.**

**NOW CRASH, SID AND EDDIE ARE GONNA FIND A PAW PRINT OF THE SABERS.**

**NOW DIEGO IS GONNA HUNT THEM DOWN AND FIND OUT WHO TOOK PEACHES.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH PEACHES NOW?**

**WILL PEACHES GET AWAY AS FAST AS POSSIBLE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- At Soto's cave

At the cave, Peaches is trapped in the skeletaion cage as she sits there as Lenny and Zeke was guarding the cave, When

Soto came in, the cruelty asked, how's the brat? Quiet as a mouse. Zeke said as Lenny added, And fuffy as a peach. hm.

boys, go outside. I'll be out in a second to talk to you two and Oscar about the plan. Soto said as he dangerously walks

to Peaches who is in the cage as he adds, Won't talk eh? Peaches kept her mouth shut as she refuses talk as Soto said

evilly, We have ways on making you talk. Soon Peaches flip the sharp knife on her necklace that her dad gave her and

quickly stabs Soto in the paw and quickly flip the knife back to the cap as Soto grabs Peaches by the trunk as he growls,

Did you just stab me?! No I didn't. Now get out of my face! Peaches screamed as she whacks Soto away and hit the wall.

Soto gets up as he turns to go to his crew as he growls, You are the first one to die and then your herd is history. As he

walks out of the cave, Peaches listens to the conversation as she use a horn to listen in her ear as Soto said, All right.

Listen. Apparently, The kid is one hard, tough cookie. She knows how to kick some serious butt. Here's the plan. We're

gonna tail two are up and then we'll set off to kill the herd and then the kid, we'll drop in the river. Peaches gasped as her

eyes had tears and listen more, Ok. Good plan. Zeke said as Soto adds, Good. Good. Now let's go hunt for food. As they

left, They shut the cave door to the point that Peaches can't see in the dark. Luckly, She light a match and put the match

on the holder of the match. Peaches lay down hopeless and started sobbing as she thinks she's not gonna get out of

here. Suddenly, She looked up as she heard a noise as someone is making a hole.

* * *

**POOR PEACHES. SOBBING HOPELESSLY WHEN SHE HEARD THE PLAN.**

**SOTO IS HORRID SABERS. I WOULD'VE BEAT HIM WITH A TENNIS RACKET.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WHO'S MAKING THE HOLE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Need a plan

Peaches looked up as someone is making a hole on the roof of the cave and it was her friend, Apples. Apples! Peaches

cried as Apples exclaimed, Peaches! What happened?! I got taken by sabers! Peaches said as she adds, You gotta make

a plan to get rid of sabers and get them away from here! Ok! I'll let the others know and make a plan. Apples said as he

runs to tell their friends the news. At the treehouse, Apples run up as Lulu, Ryan, and Max was when Apples repiled,

I just found Peaches in a cage in Soto's and his crew's place and she told me she got kidnapped and we need to make a

plan to get rid of them and away from here for good. Then Lulu got paper and paint to make a plan and then explained

on what's gonna work and then they builda boat with some traps that is going to trap their paws. Now that's what I call-

a trap that flows, now here's a thing. I have a feeling that Peaches's parents are gonna fight them on the cliff. When they

fight against Soto and his crew, we will put the boat out to the water but someone needs to hold the vine when we get

out of the water, we'll tie the vine to the tree til they fall and we'll cut the vine and they will be floating away from here.

Max said as Lulu added, Good plan. Meanwhile, Diego traveled at least 100 miles from home to find out where they're

taking Peaches cause he's following the footprints and when he got there, he notices the footprints and he smelled the

pawprints and then he growled, Soto you stupid mammal bastard. What have you done to my niece?

* * *

**APPLES WAS MAKING THAT HOLE**

**NOW APPLES AND HIS FRIENDS ARE MAKING A PLAN**

**PEACHES IS STILL LIVING**

**OH NO. DIEGO NOW NOTICES WHO TOOK HER.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPENED NEXT?**

**HOW WILL MANNY, ELLIE, CRASH, EDDIE AND SID REACT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Dieog founds Peaches

When Diego found out who took Peaches, He got very angry and decided, without gettng caught or jumped, he climbed

on top of the roof of the cave where the hole is and as he got up there, He looked down and saw Peaches in a cage as

she hopelessly sits on the ground with tears in her eyes and Diego knew he had to do something so he climbed down

back to his hiding place and founds a rock to throw at the rib of the door so that Peaches can make a break for it when

she makes a plan on the escape route without getting caught by Soto's crew. When Diego found a big rock, he carried it

in his mouth and then ducked whe he saw Soto and his crew walked by with a little sloth cyring help as she was getting

dragged and going to the cage where Peaches is. When the crew went to the cave, Diego with a rock in his mouth, very

fast, climbed up the roof of the cave as he watched the crew. The whole thing. Soto opened the cage door and throw the

crying sloth as Peaches went to her and the sloth hugs her as Peaches quickly comforts her as she angrily scolded, ALL

OF YOU OUGHT BE ASHAMED OF YOURSLEVES! TREATING A CHILD LIKE THAT IS VERY ABUSIVE AND RUDE! Shut up

you two! Now my crew, we must go and take care some business. Soto said as suddenly Diego threw a rock at Soto's

head as Soto yelps in pain, OW! WHO DID THAT?! Check outside! As the sabers went to check, Diego throws another

rock as it hit a bullseye to have the rib loose as Peaches saw the rib. Diego left to tell the herd.

* * *

**BULLSEYE FOR DIEGO TO HIT THE RIB OF THE CAGE! NICE.**

**NOW A SLOTH IS CAPTURED TOO JUST LIKE PEACHES**

**WILL THEY BECOME GOOD FRIENDS?**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Peaches's plan

When Soto and his crew left to do some business, Peaches asked the 12 year old sloth, What happened? The crew came

to the villiage and destoryed everything and killed my dad. Then they kidnap me and my mom tried to stop them but it

was too late. The sloth said as she asked, What's your name? My name's Peaches. Peaches said as the sloth said, Nice

to meet you. I'm Fiona. They shake hands as Suddenly, Soto and his crew came back with another kid as a 12 year old

male sloth named Drake as he got thrown in where Fiona and Peaches is at. Drake! Fiona cried as she runs to him as

they hugged and kissed on lips. How touching! Zeke scoffed. Shut up! Peaches snapped as Zeke adds, Make me. Peaches

then grabs Zeke as she bites him in the ear, tail and nose. Then she makes him fall as Zeke yelps as Soto kicks him

in the stomach as he yelled, Get up and let's go! We gotta find dinner. As they left, Peaches asked the sloths, Are you

two together? Yes. Boy and girlfriend. Drake, This is Peaches. Nice to meet you. Drake said as he added, Explain how are

we gonna get out of here? I got a plan. Peaches said as she suddenly took her pen to write the plan and do it right away.

Peaches explained the plan as she saw a rock came flying at the rib of the cage and made it loose but someone has to

climb up and take it down softly and not wake the sabers up and tip toe throught quietly and get Drake and Fiona back

home where they belong.

* * *

**GOOD PLAN THAT YOU HAVE PEACHES! :)**

**SOUNDS LIKE ZEKE IS SUCH A MORON AND WUSS.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL PEACHES, DRAKE, AND FIONA GET OUT OF HERE OR GET CAUGHT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Escape now

As night hit, the sabers are sleeping up on the cave room as Peaches, Fiona, and Drake followed the plan as Drake

climbed up and tried to get the rib down while Peaches holds the end of the rib and Fiona hold the middle of the rib.

As they got it down, they quietly tip toe through the cave and down the stairs and went for the door, As they got to the

door, they made a hole in the cave door so they can fit in to get out of there and make a run for it. As they did, They

got away from the Soto's place as fast as they can. Ok now what? Peaches asked as she and the sloths kept running

as Fiona said, you're gonna stay with us tonight. They got to the sloth villiage, (Not where Carrie and James is) where

Fiona and Drake lives. Drake got to his family. Fiona got homeas her mom ran to her and hugs her as she said, Fiona! I

was worried sick about you! I got kidnapped but my friend Peaches saved me and my boyfriend cause she made a plan

to get away from the crew. Fiona said as she smiled, Such a nice girl. Thank you so much Peaches. Would you like to

stay with us for the night? Sure. I don't think I wanna be outside sleeping when I know where Soto and his crew are

gonna get me again. Peaches said as Fiona's mother addded, Of course. Please come in. Please. I got food on the table.

Ok. Peaches repiled as she went inside. Indoors, Fiona's mom and Fiona and Peaches were eating as Fiona's mom,

Sue asked, So tell us Peaches, where do you live with? I live with my herd. My parents, and 4 uncles. Peaches said as

Sue repiled, Woww. I'm surprised. But My uncle Sid is a sloth, Uncle Diego's a saber but not like Soto and his crew, He's

a nice guy, and my twin uncles are possums and my mom's adopted brothers. and My parents are mammoths like I am.

Peaches said as Sue said, I see you have a nice family. My dad is very strict and protective at times but he's not bad once

you get to know him. My mom is awesome. Peaches added. Cool. I think it's time for bed. Sue said as Fiona got up and

went to her room as she said, Night everyone. Night sweetie. Sue said as Peaches added, Night Fiona. Ok now Peaches.

you can sleep over here. I always have a lot of blankets over there in case you get cold. Sue said as Peaches repiled,

Thanks . Good night. Good night sweetie. Sue said as she went to her room. Peaches covers herself with more

blankets to keep herself warm as she said softy, Don't worry mom and dad and Uncle Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie, I'm

ok and got away unharmed. Good night. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

**YAY! PEACHES, FIONA, AND DRAKE GOT AWAY UNHARMED AND ALIVE!**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN DIEGO TELLS THE HERD WHERE PEACHES IS?**

**WHAT PLAN IS SOTO PLANING WHEN HE FOUNDS OUT THAT PEACHES AND HER FRIENDS ESCAPED?**

**WHAT WILL MANNY AND ELLIE DO NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Manny and Ellie

At night, Ellie sobbed as she and Manny waited so long for Diego to come back and tell him the news on where Peaches

is. What if he never found where Peaches is taken? Ellie sobbed as Manny hugs her and repiled, don't say that honey.

Of Course he will. You'll never know what Diego might find. Sid said as Crash and Eddie was eating a mango. Do you

think he will come back soon? Eddie asked. He will. He's very good at tracking members when it comes to trouble. Manny

said. How long has it been now? Crash asked. Two days. Sid and Manny said. Suddenly, Diego comes running as he tells

the news, Manny, I know where Peches got taken. Soto and his crew take her to the forbidden rock and they're planning

to kill her tomorrow night. And that's not all! They're planning revange on us! On no he won't get revange on us because

me and Ellie are gonna give Soto and his crew a piece of out mind and get our girl back. Manny sternly said as he set foot

out of the cave as Ellie follows him. And let me guess. You want us to stay here? Sid asked as Ellie repiled, Yes. Then she

and Manny left as they're gonna fight Soto and his crew and get Peaches back. What do you think of this bro? Crash

asked s Eddie repiled, All I know is Manny and Ellie will not rest til we get Peaches back and if that means they gonna

have to travel day and night to get there and get Peache back home safe and sound.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE DIEGO TOLD THE NEWS **

**NOW MANNY AND ELLIE SET OFF TO GET PEACHES BACK.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- The chase

The next morning, Peaches woke up and had breakfast with her new friend and her mom and talked a little bit before

she leaves to go home. Peaches thanked for the meal and help that she needed and started off heading home.

Meanwhile, Manny and Ellie are still heading their way to get Peaches back and defect Soto once and for all. When we

found this Soto guy, I'll kill him for kidnapping our daughter! Ellie said sternly as Manny adds, Easy now. No need to get

mad yet. When we found him, we're gonna fight him and finish him for kidnapping our daughter. Meanwhile, Peaches

was walking back to her family when suddenly, she hid in the bushes as she saw Soto and his crew. Soto and his crew

was eating some type of meat as Soto started to make a plan, All right listen. The brat just made things worse for

herself when she escaped from us and with the sloths, they are worthless animals. Now when we found the brat, We will

tie her somewhere and we'll set off to kill the herd of hers. What if she runs? Zeke asked. You are a moron! Oscar

exclaimed as Lenny adds, I agree with him. Shut up fatty! Zeke yelled as Soto yelled, All right. That's enough! If she

runs, We'll chase her and I notice she's a fast runner as we'll chase her til she's tired out or we'll follow the secent of

hers. As Soto said that, Peaches started running throught the woods as fast as she can to get home and warn her family

before it's too late. Suddenly, Soto smelled the secent of Peaches and heard the bush and started chasing her through

the woods.

* * *

**WELL, PEACHES WAS HEADING HOME TIL SHE SAW SOTO AND HIS CREW**

**SHE MADE A RUN FOR IT AS FAST AS SHE COULD.**

**BUT ON NO! SOTO AND HIS CREW ARE PLANNING TO KILL!**

**AND NOW THEY SMELLED PEACHES' SECENT AND CHASED HER!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**WILL PEACHES GET HOME IN TIME OR GET CAUGHT AGAIN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Captured again

When Soto and his crew smelled Peaches' scent and heard a rustle, They followed it as Peaches is being chased by the

crew. Peaches runs through the fields, the woods, and other places. Meanwhile, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie were at

home, wondering when Manny and Ellie are gonna come back from rescuing Peaches as Crash asked, What if Ellie and

Manny get captured too? Or Worse? Eddie added. Soto and his crew might have caught them. Sid cried as Diego said,

We should find them and Peaches and bring them back home. Let's go! Then he and Sid and the twins set off to find

them. Meanwhile, Peaches run as fast as she could as Soto and his crew ran after her to re-capture and kill. Peaches

climbed on the tree as high as she could to get away from Soto and his crew. Suddenly, Soto and his crew stopped as

they smelled the scent of Peaches. Peaches is still on top of the tree as she remains quiet. Suddenly, A tree branch broke

underneath Peaches as she falls and lands. Peaches tries to run for it but Soto pints her Peaches yelled, Get off me!

Silence! Soto growled as Zeke, Lenny, and Oscar showed up with the vines and ties Peaches to a tree as Peaches

struggles to get free and Zeke and Soto starts scraching her and as they continue, Peaches screams as it echo through

the woods to the point where Manny and Ellie heard it as Ellie exclaimed, PEACHES! Help! Peaches screamed as Ellie

and Manny started running to the voice of her daughter as Manny yelled, We're coming Peachie! Soto was about to finish

Peaches when Suddenly, GET AWAY FROM OUR DAUGHTER!

* * *

**WELL, DIGEO, SID AND CRASH AND EDDIE SET OFF TO BRING MANNY, ELLIE AND PEACHES HOME.**

**OH NO! PEACHES GOT CAPTURED AGAIN AND THIS TIME, TIED UP!**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL MANNY AND ELLIE FIGHT SOTO AND HIS CREW?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Manny and Ellie vs Soto and his crew

When Peaches was about to get killed by Soto and his crew, Manny and Ellie yelled angrily, GET AWAY FROM OUT

DAUGHTER! Oh shoot. Zeke said as Soto yelled, Shut up fool! Let her go! Ellie cried angrily as she added, or I'm gonna

make you wish you were never born! Soto added, Let her go? I don't think so fatso! She's my ticket to kill! You're not

gonna take her anywhere Stupido, NOW RELEASE OUR DAUGHTER! Manny angrily growled. Suddenly, Fiona and Drake

were hiding behind the bush as she said, We gotta get her our, She did the same for us and now it's our turn. All right!

That's it! Manny charged at Soto and his crew as Fiona taped Ellie's leg as Ellie looked down and asked, Who are you

two? I'm Fiona and this is Drake. Peaches' new friends. We escaped too and here's what we're gonna do. Fiona said as

she told Ellie and they gonna sneak to Peaches untie her and as she was released, Manny screamed, RUN PEACHES! As

Ellie and Manny fight Soto, Peaches, Fiona, and Drake kept running as they ran as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Manny

and Ellie are still fighting Soto and his crew as Suddenly, Soto scrached Ellie's leg as she groans in pain and went down

as Manny looked back and saw Ellie in concerned as he took Soto and throw him like a bowling ball and knock his crew.

Manny went to Ellie and helps her up as she asked, You're ok? Suddenly, Soto set off to kill Peaches as Manny said,

We gotta stop him. Then off they went to stop Soto.

* * *

**PEACHES GOT AWAY!**

**BUT OH NO! SOTO SET OFF TO KILL PEACHES!**

**NOW ELLIE AND MANNY ARE GONNA STOP SOTO AND SAVE PEACHES!**

**WILL THEY MAKE IT OR LOSE THEIR ONLY DAUGHTER?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Who will win?

At the beach below the cliff that Manny is fighting Soto on, Apples and Max layed their boat trap on the water and back

and waited to cut the vine when all sabers are caught. Lulu and Ryan kept on a lookout for sabers as Ryan yelled, Oh

shoot! Look up there! Lulu looks up in shock as they saw Peaches, Fiona, and Drake were up on the cliff looking down.

Suddenly, Soto and his crew pinned Peaches down and was about to kill Peaches when suddenly, Manny whacks Soto and

his crew away as he roared, KEEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! Ellie whacks Soto with a tree branch as Peaches gets a

rock and knocks out Zeke, Lenny and Oscar as Manny yelled, Nice Peaches! Soto wasn't gonna give up without a fight.

Soto and Manny circled around each other as one of them growled at each other and Ellie just watched and wait and see

if Manny's gonna need help. Suddenly, Soto scrached Manny as he screams in pain and fells down, Soto walked

dangerously to Manny as he said, Give up? Never! Manny growls as Ellie ran to Manny but stops when Soto raised his

clasws as he went to kill but Suddenly, Peaches pushes Soto as she angrilly yelled, DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO MY

PARENTS LIKE THAT! Soto pushed Peaches as they started fighting. Go Peaches! Manny cheered. Suddenly, Soto was at

the edge of the cliff as Peaches charged and pushed him but suddenly, the cliff cracks and Soto and Peaches both fall

below as Ellie screamed, PEACHES!

* * *

**OH NO! SOTO AND PEACHES BOTH FELL IN THE WATER!**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18- Alive or dead?

Soto and Peaches falls as Soto was going way far down as he landed on the boat that Peaches' friends built and has

caught his leg and as his crew showed up to help him, they got on the boat and Apples cut the vine and they started to

float away in the ocean far away, Soto and his crew realized they're floating away and Soto growled, When we got off,

we need a plan for revange, It could take years but it's worth the wait. Meanwhile, Peaches was hanging on the branch

as she yelled, Help! Someone! Help! Apples saw her as he yelled, Don't let go! Suddenly, Branch broke and Peaches fells

in the water and waves were carrying her as Peaches kept her head above the water. She saw a rock that she got on.

2 seconds, boat came and took Peaches back to shore. Then she set off for a long journey home. Her friends watched as

one of them went different directions as they went home. Up top of the cliff, Manny got up as he looked around as in

no Peaches was in sight and he said, We gotta find her now. Come on. Manny and Ellie quickly ran to find Peaches

soon as possible before it's too late. Manny and Ellie got to the beach as Manny yelled as he jumps in the water, Peaches!

No! Not my baby! Ellie sobbed. Manny looked left, right, and under water to find Peaches but no luck. Manny got out

of the water and shake himself off as he said, We gotta find her. Come on! Then Ellie and Manny set off to find their only

daughter.

* * *

**PEACHES IS ALIVE!**

**BUT MANNY AND ELLIE DOESN'T KNOW THAT!**

**WILL THEY FIND HER?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Reuion

Peaches got lost as she sobbed as she thinks she's never gonna see her family again. Suddenly, she heard voices and

looks back and follows it. She walks to the voices as she calls, Mom? Dad? Where are you? Manny and Ellie were trying to

find Peaches they kept calling her. Peaches! Manny cried. Peaches! Ellie called, where are you? Just then, They listened

for something. Mom? Dad? A voice was heard as Manny gasped as he towards the voice as he cried, Peaches! Daddy!

Peaches cried as she runs to the voice of her father. Soon, they spotted each other as Peaches runs into her father's

trunk as Manny lifts her as he hugs her so tightly as Peaches was sobbing as Manny said, It's ok. Daddy's got you.

Daddy's here. Peaches! Ellie cried as she runs to where Manny and hugs Peaches, Manny then realize that Peaches's

covered with bruises and cuts from Soto as he asked, Did Soto did this to you? Peaches nodded yes as she didn't wanna

answer as Manny adds sternly, If I ever see Soto and his crew again Ellie, I'm gonna... Then Ellie stops him as she

added, Not in front of our daughter. Then he saw tears in their daughter's eyes as he hugs her again as Ellie said, It's all

right sweetie. You're back with us now. What you did was foolish but you wanna protect us so we're proud of you. We're

not mad at you. Your mom's right Peachie. Manny said as he added, Let's get home. Then they started heading home

and rest for the night. The next morning, Peaches woke up to a new start as Manny woke up as well as added, Going

to get breakfast? You bet Daddyo. Peaches said as she and Manny went out as Manny said, I hope Soto and his crew

doesn't come back ever again. Ohhhh Don't worry dad. They won't. Peaches said devously as she winked at her two

new friends, Fiona and Drake as they smiled and off they went and Manny doesn't see them.

* * *

**YAY! **

**PEACHES IS HOME SAFE AND SOUND!**

**THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY OF PEACHES GOES MISSING BUT DON'T WORRY, THERE WILL BE A 2ND ONE BUT DIFFERENT.**

**COMING SOON IS THE ICE AGE EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS AND DEAN'S REVANGE REMAKE AS SOON AS A. FINISHS THE TRUE LOVE 4 UP. I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN CHAPTER 53 AND 54 AND SO ON.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
